PAIRING GALORE!
by Save the Green Planet
Summary: Hi...i made this because i suddenly felt like it... Its about Avatar pairings, some sweet, some strange, and overall HORRIFYING! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Hi….I like piñatas…

I made this because I couldn't think of anything to put in my other stories…

Anyway, this is called PAIRING GALORE! What I write may shock you so I warn you, BEWARE! Ha ha ha… You have been warned…

But I don't own Avatar whatsoever! CURSE YOU MEDIA!

Chapter One: AANG PAIRINGS

Aang + Katara Kataang (I know, nothing knew about that)

Aang + Toph Tang (Okay, the spelling was weird…)

Aang + Azula Azulaang (AHHHHHHHHH! RUN! RUN AANG RUN! THE PSYCHO FIRE PRINCESS WANTS TO KISS YOU! RUUUUNN! Azula: (zaps me with a bolt of lightening) Heh heh heh, oh Avatar! Come out come out wherever you are!)

Aang + Meng Meaang (Awwwww….)

Aang + Mai Maiaang (O.O)

Aang + Ty Lee Tyaang (Hey, they match pretty well)

NOW FOR SOME PAIRING THAT FREAK YOU OUT:

Aang + Zuko Zukaang

Aang + Sokka Sokaang

Aang + Jet Jetaang

Aang + Teo Aangeo (help me with the names I beg ye)

Aang + Momo Amo

Aang + Appa Apaang

Aang + Zhao Zhaang (faints)

OKAY! THAT'S IT! I'M DONE WITH AANG! What'd ya think? I know, I need help with the names. HELP ME! OH SOMEBODY HELP ME! Put your opinions in the reviews if you please! Now…. For my next chapter, KATARA PAIRINGS! (insert evil laughter with a few coughs here)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi… I'm back… WITH A VENGENCE! (pulls out a huge bazooka) BUT I CAN'T USE THIS SINCE I'M OUT OF AMMO! WHILE I GO GET THE AMMO FROM THE AMMO STORE, PLEASE FELL FREE TO READ WHAT I HAVE MADE UP! No, no, no, please, I insist you stay! No need to come back later when I'm holding any weapons of mass destruction with me! He he he…

Let me warn you, you might be scarred emotionally after this…

Disclaimer: The authoress does not own anything from Avatar the Last Airbender.

Chapter TWO: KATARA PAIRINGS

Katara + Aang Kataang (I really like this one for some reason)

Katara + Zuko Zutara (Low and behold nothing new and I hate this one for some reason!)

Katara + Jet Jetara

Katara + Haru Karu

Katara + Zhao Zhatara (shudders)

Katara + Sokka Katakka (OMG WHAT HAVE I DONE!)

NOW FOR REALLY OUT OF THE ORDINARY PAIRINGS:

Katara + Toph Katoph

Katara + Azula Zulatara (screams and runs for dear life)

Katara + Ozai Ozara (dies on the spot)

Katara + Pakku Kakku

Katara + Jeong Jeong Kaong Kaong

Katara + Jun Jutara

OKAY! ENOUGH! I'M-A STOPPING RIGHT THERE! I have tons more, but they'd go on forever and ever! NEXT CHAPTER-SOKKA PAIRINGS! FEAR HIS ALMIGHTY BOOMERANG!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi… I like Foamy the Squirrel… ALL HAIL FOAMY THE SQUIRREL! FOR HE IS THE LORD AND MASTER! AHAHAHAHAHAHA-cough, cough, hack…. ANYWAY, here we are! READ 'EM AND WEEP!

Stupid Quote Time: "Men, I want you just thinking of one word all season. One word and one word only: Super Bowl." - Bill Peterson, football coach

HAHAHAHA! ISN'T THAT FUNNY! Anywho, I do not own Avatar and never will (starts crying)

Chapter Two: SOKKA PAIRING:

Sokka + Ty Lee Tykka (I really really really want this to come true in the series… FOR REAL! BELIEVE IT!)

Sokka + Suki Soki or Sosuki?

Sokka + Toph Tokka

Sokka + Yue SokkaYue (Heck, Suki better not find out)

Sokka + Mai Maikka

Sokka + Meng SokkaMeng

Sokka + Azula Sokkazula

Sokka + Katara Katakka (O.O;)

Sokka + Me A REALLY SCARY RELATIONSHIP!

NOW FOR SOME PAIRINGS THAT ARE SORTA WRONG:

Sokka + Zuko SoZu

Sokka + Jet SokkaJet

Sokka + Aang Sokkaang

Sokka + Zhao Zhaokka (WTF!)

OKAY, I'M STOPPING HERE! I FELL WEIRDED OUT ENOUGH! I'M SICK! Alright, go away! Have a cup of ginseng tea to get away from my ultra creepiness! Until the next chapter, you'll here me say-What? You're still here! I said until the next chapter! Ah, anyway, next chapter is gonna be TOPH PAIRINGS!

Stupid Quote time: "Golden, Ripe, Boneless Bananas, 39 Cents A Pound."

Ad in the "Missoulian" by Orange Street Food Farm

…Weird…


	4. Chapter 4

Annyeonghaseyo! That means…uh…it's some sort of greeting in Korean! Hello I think! Anyway, I'm-a back with-a more stuff that will creep you out! Or least I think it will… Well, this creeps me out… And it's my own work! I think if it does that, that's saying something!

Weird fact time: Butterflies taste with their feet.

Ha? I thought they taste with their long tongue thingies they suck nectar out with! Eh, whatever. Now presenting, TOPH PAIRINGS!

Chapter Four: TOPH PAIRINGS

Toph + Sokka Tokka

Toph + Aang Taang (Hahaha, I bet Aang would get crushed by Toph's earthbending if he forgets their anniversary)

Toph + Zuko Toko

Toph + Haru Toru

Toph + Teo Teoph

NOW FOR SOME AWKWARD PAIRINGS:

Toph + Katara Katoph (retches)

Toph + Azula Azuph/Tola (Turns to stone)

Toph + Iroh Toroh (eye twitches)

OKAY! I'm sleepy so I'm stopping there! Nighty night! Next chapter is ZUKO PAIRINGS! Whee!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Good morning everybody! I'm baaaaaack! With a lemur! (holds up Momo like how Rafiki held up Simba in the Lion King) ALL HAIL THE GREAT LEMUR GOD! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Momo: (blinks) ?

Me: Okay, now it's time for the thing you all have been wanting to read, ZUKO PAIRINGS! But to make things more interesting, I am going to give him to however bids the highest money on him! Oh Zuko sweeite, come on out!

Zuko: Hey, you can't bid on me! You don't own me or anything else Avatar related!

Me: Actually Zuko, I have a confession to make. This might hard for you to take in, but I'm afraid your Uncle Iroh… sold you to me.

Zuko: WHAT!

Me: And he sold for a cup of ginseng tea I whipped up! Want some? …..Zuko? Where'd the litte pyro dude go? (looks around)

Zuko: (in the fetal position off in the corner) Uncle, how could you…?

Me: oO Whoa, cool! Anyway let's start the bid at one hundred dollars! Do I hear a one hundred fifty? Two hundred? Cool! Keep it goin'!

---------------------------------------------

Chapter Five: ZUKO PAIRINGS

Zuko + Katara Zutara (gettin' really irritated about this!)

Zuko + Mai Maiko

Zuko + Toph Toko (ROCK ON TOKO!)

Zuko + Meng Menko (HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)

Zuko + Song Sonko

Zuko + Yue Zue

Zuko + Jun Junko (Wouldn't Iroh be jealous!)

Zuko + Azula Azuko

**NOW FOR SOME FREAKY SLASH PAIRINGS PAIRINGS:**

Zuko + Sokka SoZu

Zuko + Jet Jezu

Zuko + Zhao Zuao (EWWW!)

Zuko + Aang Zuaang

Me: ALRIGHTY THEN! DONE WITH THAT AND BIDS PAST SIX HUNDRED DOLLARS! Sweet!

Zuko: AHHHHHHHHH! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU FAN GIRLS!

Fangirls: evil laugh

------------------------------------

Me: Going up to $1000! Oh you fangirls are great, I love you all!

Zuko: Yeah, because you're making money off of them!

Me: If you be a good boy and sit down and be quiet, I'll give you 10!

Zuko:………

Me: (grins) Good boy!

Random Fan Girl: I'll give $2,500!

Me: ($.$) SOLD! He's yours! Anywho, how'd you like my chapter? Really? Good! I'm not sure what the next one will be so I'll just make it all random pairings! And I saw present it in SCREAM-O-VISION! I'll tell more about SCREAM-O-VISION that I got from one of my favorite cartoons, Freakaziod, later! SEE YA!


End file.
